I SAY YES ALEXANDER !
by Gold Red and Green Sparkles
Summary: Alec envoie un message à Izzy en lui demandant comment il pourrait demander Magnus en mariage… Ou peut-être qu'il l'a envoyé à Magnus ? TRADUCTION


_NdT : Bonjour à tous et à toutes, me revoici encore pour une nouvelle traduction, cette fois-ci, elle appartient à **KDesai** et elle s'appelle I say yes Alexander! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et comme toujours, je ne possède rien, tout revient à l'auteure et à CC !_

 _Je vous souhaite donc à tous et à toute une bonne lecture !_

 _NdA : Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous aimerez lire cet OS autant que j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Désolé pour les fautes ! Bonne lecture :-)))_

* * *

Alec avala d'une traite son septième verre de vin et grimaça quand il sentit le liquide lui brûler la gorge. Il se sentait tout étourdi et secoua la tête pour essayer de mettre en ordre ses pensées. Putain, l'alcool était supposé l'aider et non l'embrouiller. Normalement, il ne buvait pas autant mais aujourd'hui était une exception. Il était seul pour deux heures dans la pièce parce qu'il voulait réfléchir. Il voulait vraiment réfléchir…. A comment il pouvait demander Magnus en mariage.

Oui, il allait lui demander sa main. Magnus était son monde, sa joie, son amour, son réconfort lorsqu'il était mal. Il était toujours là pour lui lorsqu'il se sentait misérable après que sa mère furibonde lui reproche de les avoir laissés tombés. Il était extraordinaire, et c'était une personne forte qui avait de jolis yeux de chat… Un corps bronzé…

Concentre-toi Alec !

Oui bon, en gros, il était le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn !

Alec faisait nerveusement les cent pas dans la salle. Il avait besoin d'un plan. Un solide plan pour demander Magnus en mariage. Mais comment ? Il n'était pas vraiment romantique et il voulait que tout soit spécial pour Magnus. Il se posa de ne nouveau la question… COMMENT ? Soudainement, un nom apparu dans tête.

Izzy.

Oui ! Il allait demander à Izzy. Elle allait sûrement l'aider. Il attrapa son téléphone et lui envoya rapidement un message.

Ce qu'il ne vit pas, peut-être à cause de ses pensées floues et sa nervosité, c'était qu'il avait accidentellement envoyé le message à Magnus.

8 :33 Alec : Izzy, j'ai besoin d'AIDE !

8 :36 Alec : Izzy, c'est urgent !

8 :40 Alec : J'ai des nouvelles pour toooooooiii ! Je vais demander Magnus en mariage :-)

8 :41 Magnus : QUOI ?!

8 :42 Alec : Ahaha… J'ai enfin ton attention ! Par l'Ange Izzy, j'ai teeeeeeellement peur… Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ?

8 :43 Magnus : (souriant) D'abord, arrête tes mots à rallonge dans tes messages !

8 :44 Alec : Hehehe… D'accooord :-)

8 :45 Magnus : Es-tu saoul ?

8 :45 Alec : Peut-êêêêêêêêtre :-)

8 :46 Magnus : Tu es en train de recommencer ! Arrête de les rallonger comme ça

8 :47 Alec : Dis-moi ce que je dois faire ! Magnus va être en colèèèèèère :-(

8 :48 Magnus : Magnus ne pourra jamais être en colère contre toi !

8 :49 Alec : Hmmmm… Qu'est-ce que je devrais porter ? Un pull noir ou gris ?

8 :50 Magnus : NON ! PAS DE PULL NI NOIR, NI GRIS ! PORTE QUELQUE CHOSE DE BRILLANT :-)

8 :51 Alec : :-0

8 :51 Magnus : Et prends aussi une rose roue ! Est-c que tu as acheté une bague ? Est-ce que c'est un diamant ou un rubis ? Prends aussi du champagne ou attends… Du vin roue fera l'affaire !

8 :54 Alec : :-0

8 :54 Magnus : :-))))

8 :55 Alec : Par l'Ange ! Et s'il dit NON ?! Izzy, qu'est-ce que je fais s'il dit Nooooooooon ?

8 :56 Magnus : Il ne te dira jamais Non !

8 :57 Alec : Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec un grand _bang !_ arrachant Alec à sa contemplation de son téléphone. Ses yeux faillirent sortir de leurs orbites quand il vit Jace et Izzy entrer dans la pièce.

« Salut grand-frère. » Salua Izzy d'un ton joyeux quand Jace fronça le nez.

« Mec ! T'as bu ou quoi ? »

Alec vit qu'Izzy n'avait pas son téléphone dans sa main. Donc s'il n'était pas en train de parler avec Izzy alors…

Il tourna lentement sa tête vers son téléphone et lu le dernier message :

8 :58 Magnus : JE DIS OUI ALEXANDER :-)

Les yeux d'Alec s'agrandirent, ses pensées maintenant aussi claires que de l'eau de rivière.

8 :59 Magnus : Ne t'inquiète pas chéri ! Je vais entraîner mon visage pour lorsque tu me le demanderas en tête à tête. Je t'attends avec impatience

9 :00 Magnus : Sinon, tu es superbe quelque soit les habits que tu portes… Ou même sans :-)

Le visage d'Alec devint si rouge qu'il pourrait faire la compétition avec n'importe quelle tomate. Il regarda son frère et sa sœur qui étaient debout, avec un visage d'incompréhension.

Alec éclata de rire. Il tapa rapidement un message à son petit-ami et bientôt son mari :

9 :01 Alec : Je t'aime. J'arrive :-)

FIN :-)))

* * *

 _NdT : Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Moi j'ai adoré la traduire comme j'ai adoré la lire ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour l'auteur ou pour la traductrice (moi), ça fait toujours plaisir !_

 _Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt !_


End file.
